


Like Me

by manowrites



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Rue has a talk with Gia





	Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what was going through my head when i watched that scene of Gia and Rue at the carnival.

“Let's go, Gia. Now.” Rue kept from raising her voice at her sister, determined not to embarrass her. Roy had mentioned in front of everyone how she had overdosed. Rue could see how that memory flashed across her younger sister's face. Once they were a way's away from the group of teens, Rue turned to the younger girl.

“What were you thinking, Gia?”

“What? It's just weed. It's not like you haven't done it.”

“That's the thing, Gia, I have done it and when that high starts to get weak you look for something stronger. That's how all of this started. And I don't want you getting into it.”

“Yeah, wouldn't want anyone to become a drug addict.” Gia said sarcastically.

“You wanna be like me Gia? Is that what you want? Well how about you get a sick sense of humor, start kissing girls, skip classes. That's what you can do to be like me.”

“I just wanted to know how it felt to be high, why do you like it so much?”

“It was a getaway after dad died. But you don't need that.”

“How do you know what I need, you're always high.”

“I know and I'm sorry. I know I'm being a hypocrite by saying this, but Gia, don't make the biggest mistake of your life by fucking it up like I did mine. _Do not be like me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in ten minutes


End file.
